Facing The Truth
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: TrueMU finds a girl passed out in the forest and brings her home. Who is she? How does she know Sky? What does she have to do with the squids and why does she have so many scars? Contains SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, TheBajanCanadian, HuckyMUDKIPZ, JeromeASF, and more. Rated M just to be safe. Warnings: violence, some language and mentions of self-harm and abuse.
1. Meeting Jason

**A/N: Hello peoples. This is my first fan fiction. I don't mind criticism but please don't be too mean.**

_I held back my screams as he hit me with the wooden sword again and again. After a few more hits I couldn't take it anymore and let out a small cry of pain as the sword raked across my left arm. But the man didn't let up and a sick grin crossed his face. Eventually I stopped screaming and laid there crying. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he stopped._

"_Useless brat," he muttered and kicked me in the ribs. "Can't do anything right."_

"_I'm s-sorry f-father," I rasped my voice hoarse from screaming._

"_Who gave you permission to speak?" He questioned kicking me again. "Don't you ever say anything to me unless I tell you to. You understand me, you piece of half-breed human trash."_

_I nodded my head, tears pouring down my face. He turned and walked out of my 'room' but not before giving me one final kick to my ribs._

I sat up quickly, gasping for air and tears rolling gently down my face. Once I calmed down I sighed and swung my legs off the edge of the bed. It was only than that I realized I wasn't in my room. Panicking slightly, I reached up to make sure I still had my sunglasses on. I sighed in relief when I felt them still resting gently on my face. I looked down at my body and noticed the wounds on my arms and legs were bandaged up. Then I looked around the room I was in. There were plain oak wood walls and ceiling. Through a window in the back off the room I could see the sun rising in the sky. The bed I was sitting on was in the back right corner and a few chests were scattered around the edges of the room. In the corner farthest from me there was a wooden door.

'Where am I?' I wondered. 'This isn't the cell my father calls a room. Nether, this doesn't even look like part of his castle. He's kept me in that castle for five years, so why would he put me somewhere else.' A small smile crossed my face as I remembered what happened just a few days ago. 'I can't believe it! I nearly forgot I was finally able to escape that Notchforsaken place. After years of planning a way out I was able to run away.' I sighed, frowning again. 'That still doesn't explain how I got here.'

Before I could think about it any further the door opened and a man walked in. He wore a blue astronaut suit with a yellow-orange helmet. He held a pink potion in one hand.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed staring at me. I nodded and looked down at my feet. My black work books were covered in mud. I would've asked where we were but I wasn't sure how he'd react. If he would ignore my question, answer it, or hit me like my dad would've for not having permission to talk.

**Jason's (TrueMU) POV**

I looked at the girl sitting on my bed and staring at the ground. She had black hair with red streaks and butter-hazel eyes* with sunglasses like Jordan's (CaptainSparklez) but hers are black with a purple design on the sides. She wore a black leather jacket over a dark red shirt, dark blue jeans, and black work boots, all of which were covered in mud. The only thing I could think was, 'Oh my Notch, She looks cute.' I nearly face palmed. I looked at the potion in my hand trying to hide my embarrassment even though I have my helmet on. 'Really Jason, that's the only thing you can think of.'

After a few seconds I looked up and walked over to her. I held out the potion and, "Here, it's a regen potion. I noticed your health was kinda low."

She nodded her head and took the potion, hastily drinking it down. When she was done, she went to say something but suddenly stopped and closed her mouth. 'Is she afraid of me or something? Maybe she thinks I would get mad or something.'

"Ya know, if there something you wanna say you can say it. I won't get mad or anything, I promise."

She nodded again and quietly mumbled, "Th-thank you for the potion but… Wh-where am I? And… Who are you?"

When she spoke I noticed that her voice was scratchy and hoarse like she hadn't talked in weeks. She would stop every so often as if planning what to say but when she did speak it was rushed. Also I noticed that she didn't look up and she kept glancing around the room practically refusing to look at me.

"You should drink this," I said handing her a bucket of water. The girl hesitantly took the bucket. I sat next to her as she slowly drank the water. Then I started to explain everything. "My name's TrueMU but you can call me Jason. This is my house or more specifically my uh… room. I have a guest room. I just need to clean it out… Anyway, I found you passed out in a forest nearby. You were injured and I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you back here. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you for helping me," She said quietly but with more confidence than before.

"No problem but I was wondering what you were doing in a forest by yourself and at night."

A small smile graced her lips as she said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Guess you have a point." I laughed softly. "I was hunting for animals. I was running low on food."

"I… I'm looking for someone. He's my cousin. I thought I could make it through the forest before nightfall but I didn't realize how low my health and hunger was. So I must've collapsed."

I nodded my head and we sat in silence for a while. Then I made a big mistake. I asked her, "Why are you looking for your cousin?"

She tensed up and immediately I knew I asked one of the worst questions possible. I wasn't sure if I should apologize or if she would ignore the question and the subject would be dropped.

As I tried to figure out what to do the girl put her feet on the edge of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Somehow this made the small girl look even smaller. Then she rested her chin on her knees and quietly said, "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a few years. So I guess I thought it would be nice to see him again. That and he's some of the only family I have left."

"Oh," was all I could say in my shocked state. 'Geez what the Nether has this girl been through. She looks like she's only 13 and yet by the sounds of it she doesn't have very many people she can trust. She told me about her cousin and I don't even know her name.' We sat in silence again as we both thought of different things. But the silence was once again broken by me.

"I never caught your n-" I was interrupted by a loud knock on my door and a voice shouting, "JASON!"

I sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back."

I walked out of my room and to the front door. I opened it and Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Ty (Deadlox), Mitch (TheBajanCanadian), Husky (HuskyMUDKIPZ), and Jerome stood on my porch about 20 blocks in the air.

"Jason, where were you? We need to plan our next move against the squids!" Sky nearly shouted.

I walked out onto the porch closing the door behind me and said, "Sorry but I found this girl in the forest and I couldn't just leave her there."

And so began my long explanation of how I found the girl and how I still don't know her name.

**The Girl's POV (This happens after Jason walks out of the room)**

'Nice goin' Idiot.' I thought to myself as I sat on the bed with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head on my knees. 'Telling him my cousin was the only family I had left. What if he asked what happened to the rest of my family. That would've gone well. Telling him that my mom, aunt, and uncle are dead. My brother's missing and my dad's an abusive jerk. Then all I'd get was his pity. And that is something I will not stand for. Notch, I'm so stupid. I haven't even told him my name yet… but that might be a good thing.'

I scoffed quietly and let go of my legs putting my feet back on the floor. I stared at the ground continuing to silently scold myself.

I was still staring at my feet when I heard the door open and 5 or 6 people walked in. Then I heard a familiar voice whisper, "No way!"

Immediately I looked up and saw the familiar curly brown haired, sunglasses wearing man that I knew to be Adam.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. So that's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will probably be up soon I just have to type and edit it. I apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

***Butter=Gold (So the girl has golden-hazel eyes)**


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Hello again peoples I'm back with chapter 2. Don't expect all my updates to be this fast. This was only so fast because I had most of it written out already when I posted the 1****st**** chapter. So yeah, where I am it is about 1:45 in the morning and I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight cause I'm like super exited. You can skip the next paragraph if you don't want to read my excited rant.**

**Okay so I was getting ready to bring my bro's laptop up to my room to finish typing this chapter but I was lazy and didn't feel like moving right away. So I decided to check my E-mail and it said that someone added MY STORY to their favorites. I just had to read it and I found out they reviewed to. This really means a lot to me thank you so much Echo and Asher's Domain. :D**

**I forgot this in the 1****st**** chapter so here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**Sky's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sitting on the bed was a small black haired girl that I haven't seen in years. She wore her usual attire made up of black, red, and blue but she was practically covered in mud. The room was silent as we stared at each other for a few moments. Finally I broke the silence and whispered, "Eden."

"Adam," she whispered back. Then her eyes filled with tears as she suddenly ran forward and hugged me. She buried her head in my chest and mumbled, "I missed you so much!"

I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I missed you too."

After a while we broke apart. She stepped back, smiling softly, and wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. I grinned and said, "Things haven't changed much have they. It's been 5 years and you don't look like you've grown an inch!"

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up! It's not my fault I'm really freakin' short! At least I'm not obsessed with GOLD." She said accenting the g-word.*

My friends gasped and I pouted slightly, muttering, "It's butter."

She rolled her eyes, laughing softly, and uncrossing her arms. "I know idiot. I was only joking."

I smiled. From behind me Jerome nearly shouted, "No offense but WHO IS SHE?"

"She's my c-" I started to say before Eden interrupted.

"I'm his sister from another mister."

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Eden and I shouted. I just sent her a really confused look.

She giggled. "Well I might as well be you and Aden were practically inseparable."

I froze immediately at the mention of Aden's name. After realizing what she had said, Eden's eyes filled with shock and pain. Suddenly she spun around so her back was to us. Behind me my friends exchanged confused looks.

**Eden's POV**

I stood staring at the wall with my back to Adam and his friends. My hands were in fists at my sides and I was biting my lip. The room stayed silent as Adam and I were lost in our thoughts. The tense silence was broken when Adam sighed and quietly asked, "What are you doing here, Eden?"

"Looking for you," I mumbled softly.

"Wait, SKY is your cousin!?" Jason exclaimed exaggerating Adam's nickname.

I spun around on my heels to face them and smiled. "Yup, unfortunately," I said popping the 'p'.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Adam shouted. His friends and I laughed.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I grinned and his friends laughed even harder. After a few minutes everyone calmed down, although Adam's face was a bright red. I rubbed the back of neck nervously and said, "I haven't exacting introduced myself yet. Not even when I was talking with Jason. So um… yeah, if you haven't figured it out already my name's Eden."

"I'm Jerome!" A large furry man shouted. He had ominous grey-black eyes and wore a black suit. Although this is my first time meeting one, he is quite obviously a bacca.

"I'm Bajan Canadian or Mitch," said a minecraftian with light brown hair and eyes. He wore a red and black checkered jacket over a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Then a minecraftian, whose right eye was a reddish brown while his left eye was hidden behind dark brown hair, stepped out from behind Adam and Jason. He wore black headphones with a green light in the center of the ear piece, 2 purple bracelets, a white shirt, and gray pants. He calmly stated, "I'm Deadlox or Ty."

Standing behind Jerome and Mitch was the familiar blue and orange face of a mudkip. I have met quite a few mudkips in the past 5 years however none of them wore a suit. "I'm HuskyMUDKIPZ or Quentin."

"Fiiiish," Adam shouted grinning like an idiot.

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!" The newly dubbed Quentin shouted. I laughed along with Jason, Jerome, Mitch, and Ty. After a while Adam and Quentin joined in. Once we had calmed down Jerome decided to ask certain a question that made me freeze. "So, who's Aden?"

Adam tensed and the room went dead silent, no dared to say a word. After what seemed like forever Adam replied and I felt anger form in the bottom of my stomach at his answer. "He was an old friend."

"Was? So you mean he's…" Jason trailed but we all what he meant. Adam nodded his head and my anger rose further.

"Stop it. Just stop." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, shocked at the anger in my voice.

My anger overflowed and I practically exploded on him. "Quit talking about him like he's fucking dead! I don't care what the Nether we saw that day! I refuse to believe, even for a minute, that one of those stupid fucking squids killed my brother!"

Tears ran down my face as I sank to the floor and buried my head in my hands. Adam and the others stared at me in total shock.

**Sky's POV**

I stared at the small girl in shock. 'I knew bringing up Aden would upset her but I wasn't expecting this! She just exploded. I know that when we were young she was emotionally unstable but this is far worse than any of the break downs and panic attacks from before. What the Nether could have happened over the past 5 years.' I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. 'I can't be thinking about that right now. Someone has to calm her down and the others don't know what to do.' I walked over to Eden and knelt down beside her, wrapping her in a hug. She leaned into the embrace and cried into my chest.

"I miss him," Eden whimpered.

"I know. I do too," I whispered and rubbed calming circles** on her back. We stayed like that on the floor for a good 30 minutes or so until Eden had cried herself to sleep. I looked out the window as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. I slowly stood up lifting Eden up with me and began walking to the door of Jason's room. Jason and the others had left a few minutes after Eden broke down. Still carrying the sleeping girl I walked into the kitchen were they sat talking around a table in the middle of the room.

"It's getting late. Mind if we stay here for the night?" I asked Jason quietly so I wouldn't wake Eden.

"I don't mind," he answered just as quiet. "But the rooms are still a mess from the last time you guys stayed here." I nodded and walked up the stairs to the next floor. I went to the room I always used whenever I spent the night here and placed Eden on my bed. Still careful not to wake her I covered her up with the red blanket. I then sat at the bottom of the bed. 'She's looks so peaceful now that she's asleep.' I thought to myself. 'I still can't believe she freaked out like that. It's just too hard to believe but hopefully she'll be fine in the morning. Until then I should explain what happened to the others.'

Sighing I stood up and walked out of the room, stopping at the door to glance back at Eden. Then I continued down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Without saying a word I joined my friends at the table, sitting between Ty and Jason. Immediately they all started bombarding me with questions. I groaned and rubbed my temples, everything that was happening finally taking its toll on me. "Really? Stop talking at the same time. It's confusing and I have a headache."

They all went quiet and Mitch was the first to speak. "What the Nether happened back there, Adam!? And no offense to Eden but is she bipolar?"

I sighed and explained it. "Aden is Eden's twin brother. Something happened to him a few years ago. Since then it's kinda been a touchy subject to her. She is not bipolar. She is emotionally unstable. I'm not really sure why but she's been like that for as long as I can remember. It's easy to upset her but it is usually easy to cheer her up too. When we were young she would break down or freak out every once in a while but never as bad as that. What ever happened to her since I've seen her last must've messed with her head."

"Oh" was all they seemed to be able to say. After sitting in an awkward silence for a while Ty asked, "What happened to her brother?"

"Can it wait 'til later? It's a long story and one that Eden should be here for. That and It's been a long day and I'm really fuckin' tired."

It looked like Husky was about to protest when Jerome cut him off and said, "Sure can, buddy."

I nodded in thanks and stood up saying, "'Night guys."

They stood up as well and said their goodnights before heading to their respective rooms. Only Jason and I stayed behind. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said it's been a long day." Jason nodded and walked towards his room. I called after him, "Hey, did she have anything with her when you found her?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, just give me a sec. and I'll get them." He walked off as I leaned on the wall behind me. A few minutes later and he came back with a sword and a red backpack.*** I recognized the sword as the one Aden had always carried around. Jason handed me the items saying, "Here, this was all I found with her."

"Thanks," I mumbled and went up the stairs again as Jason went to his room. Once in my room I put Eden's stuff in a chest near the foot of her bed. I then crafted a bed for myself and placed it on the opposite side of the room. I climbed in and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was passed out.

**A/N: Was this any better Echo? I didn't put in a cliffhanger or at least I don't think I did. **

**Again, I apologize for any spelling mistakes and if they were OOC.**

***Whenever there is someone extremely against saying gold (like Sky) I'm gonna call it the 'g-word'. I think they say that IRL too but I'm not positive and I'm too lazy to look it up.**

****CIRCLES!? Shouldn't it be SQUARES!? This is minecraft, a world made of BLOCKS! Sorry I had to say it. :)**

*****I'm including some mods in this story. This particular one is called the backpack mod (I watched the mod review of it by ChimneySwift)**


	3. Anger and Regret

**A/N: Yay! It's chapter 3! Thank you to the peoples who have reviewed/followed/favorited so far. ********(I think I'm obsessed with the word peoples. :P) **Oh and just to let you know this story will be told in 3 main POVs Eden's, Jason's, and Sky's. I may be adding a 4**th**** one but not until that character comes in.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Jason's POV**

Everyone stood up saying their goodnights before heading to their respective rooms. Only Sky and I stayed behind. Sky looked tired and worn out but I don't blame him. He's probably stressed from what just happened with Eden and the war against the squids. Concerned, I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said it's been a long day." I nodded my head in defeat and started for my room but he called after me. "Hey, did she have anything with her when you found her?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah, just give me a sec. and I'll get them." I walked over to a chest I keep near my front door. I wasn't really thinking when I put Eden's stuff in it. I was mainly concerned about her condition. Opening the chest I easily found the backpack and sword Eden had when I had found her. The backpack is a dark red in color. As for the sword, it is a dark blue with a butter coating on the edges of the blade. Carefully picking the items up, I walked back to Sky and gave them to him. "Here, this is all I found with her."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He turned and went up the stairs most likely heading to his room. I watched him go before disappearing into my room.

I sat on my bed and took off my helmet. Sighing, I ran a hand through my soft brown hair. 'What Sky told us clears some things up. Like why her mood seems to change so fast. It could even explain the scars on the insides of her wrists and forearms. It's sad to say but they were clearly made by her. However it doesn't explain all her other scars and bruises or why she was afraid to talk to me. Another thing it doesn't explain is the fear hidden in her eyes. She was obviously trying to hide it but I could still see it. From the moment I first saw her awake to when she broke down there was always a hint of fear in her eyes.' As I sat there thinking, I suddenly had a thought that made my eyes widen. 'Eden's other scars and bruises aren't natural! They aren't something you can get from fighting mobs (including squids) or even a PVP battle!' My eyes narrowed in anger. 'Could it be possible that someone abused her? Was her seemingly ever present fear caused by the fear of being hit?' My eyes narrowed even further as I thought, 'Was she afraid to speak to me because some sick-minded bastard beat her for talking!?' My hands clutched the edge of the bed in anger. My knuckles were probably turning white underneath my suit. My anger slowly disappeared as I let my thoughts wander to other things. Like how cute Eden looks even if she was covered in mud and how beautiful her smile is. I blushed darkly and shock my head trying to get rid of my thoughts. 'I might as well get some sleep. If anything comes up about her scars I'll mention my thoughts then but until then I should keep my mouth shut.'

I stood up and took off the rest of my space suit. Now all I had on was the navy blue shirt and jeans I always wore underneath the suit. Then I got into my bed and passed out.

**Eden's POV**

I awoke to the familiar pounding of a headache. 'I must've fallen asleep after I broke down yesterday. It's not really all that surprising considering for the past four and a half years up until a few days ago I would break down at least twice a day. Since I ran away a week ago I've only had two, the one last night and one the day before.' I sat up groaning softly. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. It is different from the room I was in yesterday. It still has oak wood walls and a window in the back but that is where the similarities stop. There is a single chest near the foot of the bed I'm on and a few butter blocks are scattered around the room. Across from me on the other side of the room there is another bed. 'I must be in one of Jason's guest rooms. By the looks of it this must be the one Adam uses when he stays here.'

I groaned again and put my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of my headache. 'Why does it hurt so damn much just to think!?'

I sat there for a few minutes, my headache slowly disappearing before I heard the door open. I dropped my hands into my lap and lifted my head to look at Adam, who was standing in the doorway. He grinned and said, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

I rolled my eyes and as a small smile graced my face. "Yeah, yeah," I said yawning. "What time is it anyway?"

"About three hours after sunrise."

"You've been up since sunrise?"

"Yes, actually I have."

"Wow, that's hard to believe."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I remember you would always sleep in 'til about midday and you would only get up earlier if I woke you up."

"Yes and if I remember right you would do that by threatening to flood my room." Adam's idiotic grin grew as I giggled. "I've been getting up earlier since I started Sky Army." He explained. "Otherwise I would probably still be sleeping all day."

I snorted. "Of course you would." I sighed softly and glanced around the room again, my headache finally gone.

A comfortable silence had taken over the room before Adam said, "Your stuff or a least what Jason's found of it is in the chest."

"Really!?" I asked getting up and walking to the chest.

"Yeah, I asked him about it last night."

"Cool, thanks." I looked in the chest and like he said my sword and backpack were sitting there. Taking them out I checked my backpack and saw that all my other stuff is still in it. Then I spun around to face Adam. "Now you need to go." He raised an eyebrow. I gestured to my clothes and said, "Well I'm not staying in these forever."

"Oh," he said softly before taking the hint and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. After he left, I quickly changed into cleaner clothes.* I hesitated before putting on my jacket, staring at the scars on my wrists and forearms. I smiled softly. 'I haven't cut myself since I ran away. That's a good thing right?' I sighed and slipped the black leather on, effectively hiding my scars. I glanced at my sword and backpack laying on the bed and let my thoughts wander. 'I kinda feel bad about yesterday. Not only did I freak out on Adam but I lied to Jason. I knew how low my health and hunger was the other night. I knew what could have happened when I collapsed there but I didn't do anything. The truth is I had given up. It was the first breakdown I had since escaping my father's castle and I had given up on everything. Escaping my father's wrath; finding Adam; searching for my brother; and even my life. I had collapsed waiting for either A, the mobs to kill me; B, to starve to death; or C, for my father's men to find me. I had never expected someone to find me or for that someone to be friends with my cousin. In a way I owe Jason a lot more than my life.'

Sighing again I grabbed my backpack and slipped my arms through the straps. Next I grabbed my sword and clipped it to my belt. Then I stepped out of Adam's room and into the hallway. Doors lined both sides of the hall, some have signs while others don't and on the far right side of the hall there is a staircase. I walked over to it and noticed it continued both up and down. I took a random guess and went down the stairs. At the bottom is a small hallway that leads to an open room. On the left side of the hallway is a set of double doors. They were open and inside I saw Adam, Jason, and the other sitting around a table in what looked like a kitchen.

I stepped into the kitchen and blushed when everyone turned to look at me. Adam grinned and said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Oh, shut up!" I said glaring at him. He just laughed.

After he stopped laughing he put on a serious face. "So um… we were talking last night and they…" He pointed at his friends behind him. "…want to know what happened to Aden." I tensed slightly but nodded my head for him to continue. He nervously glanced at everyone in the room and Jason gave him an encouraging nod. "I figured that you should be a part of that since he's your brother but I also thought so we only have to tell the story once we could wait and meet up with our other friends."

I nodded again, thinking everything through. 'I knew this would probably come up but at least I have a while to wait.' Finally I answered, "Fine."

Adam sighed in relief. "We figured we would head into the city and meet them at Ian's (Ssundee) house. We'd pass some of our friend's houses on the way there and you could meet them, so it's not like you're telling a bunch of random strangers."

"When do we leave?" I asked quietly.

Jason was the one who answered, "Whenever you're ready."

"Well I guess I'm ready now."

**A/N: I think I just put in another cliffhanger. XD Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was gonna add more but I have school in the morning so I can't stay up typing all night like I did with the first 2. That and I felt like I'd me putting way to much in one chapter if I added what I had planned. Anyway chapter 4 should be up sometime this weekend.**

***There's something's I can't explain with mods and it's driving me CRAZY! O.o I guess I could use the excuse of changing skins… And I just realized it's the same way with Jason's suit but I could probably uses armor for that… I think I'm losing my mind! Oh, wait, I already have! XP My AN on chapter 1 should have said 'Welcome to the horrors of my mind'. Oh god that sounds scary.  
**


	4. The Journey

**A/N: Hey peoples. I was planning on posting this a few days ago, so to me this is kinda late. Oh well. I would've had it up last night but I was distracted by Bashur's and Jerome's livestreams. Anyway I was trying to keep my story so that it was like traditional minecraft and not a whole lot like real life. However somethings are unavoidable like changing clothes and Jason's space suit from last chapter. So yeah… Anyway on wid da story!**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes and if they are ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Eden's POV**

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Jerome shouted jumping up from his seat. He ran out of the room to what I'm guessing is the front door of Jason's house.

"No comeback Fluffy!" Adam shouted running after him. Mitch and Ty followed suit.

I rolled my eyes at their childish antics and said, "I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots."

"You have no idea." Jason snorted. He then stood up and I followed him to the front door. Once outside we were standing a small porch several blocks in the air. I stiffened and having noticed this Jason asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just have a small issue with heights."

"I can fly you down on my jet-pack if you want."

"Yeah that might be better," I said nodding my head slightly. He surprised me when he picked me up bridal style and I gave a small yelp. I covered my face with my hands to hide the blush that took over my face. He laughed and I punched his shoulder lightly. "It's not funny!"

He laughed again before turning on his jet-pack and taking off. I grabbed onto the front of his spacesuit in surprise and to make sure I wouldn't fall. "I'm not gonna drop you," he teased. By the sound of his voice I can tell he is grinning underneath his helmet.

"Oh shuddup." I muttered and he laughed _again_. Silence had settled over us by the time he landed, which wasn't actually that long. He set me down and I brushed imaginary dust of my pants.

"Alright lezgoo!" Jerome shouted and started walking off. Everyone followed after him but I stayed behind for a minute to look at Jason's house. I turned around and I was speechless. Jason's house is designed to look like a rocket. I'm amazed at how accurate the details are. The bottom 20 blocks or so leading up to the porch are designed as flames, so it looks like the rocket is taking off.

I stood there for a few minutes staring at the house in awe before Adam's voice brought me back to the present. "Hey, you coming!?"

I turned quickly and ran to catch up to them. Once I caught up, we all continued on our way. I looked at Jason and said, "Your house is awesome."

"Thanks."

Curiosity getting the best of me I asked, "Did you build it yourself?"

"Yes," he replied pride evident in his voice. Adam and Ty gave him a look as if he had forgotten to say something. Jason sighed and added, "Okay, I had some help from Sky and Deadlox. But either way, the idea and design are all mine."

I nodded my head. We walked on for a while talking about random crap and joking around. But I noticed Adam kept giving me this weird look and it was getting on my nerves. Annoyed, I nearly shouted, "What do you want Adam!?"

"Since when have you been afraid of heights?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ever since we started messing around on parkour maps."

Quentin cut in and said, "But wouldn't that make you used to heights?"

I sighed. "It's complicated. I'm not necessarily afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling and then there not being anything to break my fall. Really, my main issue is going down ladders and vines. I don't mind going up as much because I can see where I'm putting my hands and feet. Whereas going down I would have to feel around a bit with my feet or look down. It just freaks me out because what if I skip a step or I can't find it or something."

"Yeah but, what would break your fall and not kill you in the process?" Mitch asked.

"Most likely a small 3 by 3 pool of water that's only like 2 blocks deep or so."

"But then squids would spawn." Ty chimed in.

Exasperated I explained, "They won't spawn unless the pool is any bigger than what I mentioned. Of course sometimes even then they won't spawn."* The boys nodded in understanding. I teased them and said, "Okay, any other questions?" Jerome jokingly raised his hand. "Yes, Jerome."

"Why do you always call Sky by his real name?"

I grinned and Adam face palmed. "When Aden and I called him Sky it was more to mess with him than an actual nickname."

"So, you and Aden were the first ones to call him Sky?" Jason questioned.

I nodded and Adam grumbled, "Yes, unfortunately."

"How did it start? You calling him Sky that is?" Jason questioned again.

"Interesting story," I started as Adam groaned. I smirked and continued, "For some reason whenever we were on a parkour map Adam would always comment on the sky. So then every time he fell, we would tease him and call him Sky and stuff. That usually ended with him catching up to us and him trying to push Aden or me off the map."

"So even back then he sucked at parkour?" Ty teased.

"Yup!" I replied cheerily.

"Oh, Shut up. At least I don't suck as bad as you and Jason!" Adam retorted. Jason and Ty glared at him while the rest of us laughed.

I looked around me as the terrain changed into a jungle biome. There was a house hidden up in the tall trees near the edge of the biome. "Wow," I whispered in amazement. I looked to Adam and asked, "Is this one of your friend's houses?"

He looked at the tree house and nodded. "Yeah, it's Jordan's."

"He might not be there," Husky stated. "Ryan said something about playing a parkour map with him, Seto, and Bodil."

"You do realize that I have no idea who you're talking about." I stated more than asked.

"Don't worry you will soon." Mitch said calmly. As we got closer to the tree house I noticed four people standing at the base of the trees. One of them wore a batman costume. Another is dressed as a sorcerer, his brown hair is partially hidden by a hood, and he has brown eyes. Then there is a black haired minecraftian with blue eyes and sunglasses similar to mine but his are red with black lenses. He wore a white dress shirt underneath an unbuttoned black suit jacket and black dress pants with a white line down the sides. The forth minecraftian wore a suit with an orange tie, black sunglasses that covered his eyes, and he has dark brown hair.

I walked just behind Adam and I grabbed one of his arms out of fear. He glanced back at me and gave me a reassuring smile. We walked up to the group of four who I'm assuming are more of Adam's friends.

"Hey guys," said the one in a suit and sunglasses with a thick accent. 'Not knowing who they are is going to get annoying really fast. So I'm just gonna nickname them all. The one that just spoke shall be sunglasses. The batman cosplayer will be batman. The guy in the sorcerer's outfit shall be sorcerer. Yeah those last two were soooo creative.' I thought to myself. 'Then the guy with sunglasses similar to mine will be four eyes. O Notch, this is going to be so confusing.'

"Yeah what's up guys?" asked batman.

"Not much we're going to the city." Ty replied.

"Hey we were gonna go there too. Maybe we can go together." Sunglasses suggested.

"Might as well," Jason replied. "Sky wants to gather everyone together anyway."

"Really!? Why!?" The sorcerer asked.

"We asked him a question the other night and he said it would be easier if he only had to explain it once." Mitch explained.

Adam sighed and added, "It has to do with why I started Sky Army."

Everyone looked at him in surprise and I shifted further behind him. 'I'm guessing he didn't tell them anything last night. Other than he wanted to explain everything once and that I should be there when he did.' I ducked even further behind Adam and blushed darkly when my stomach growled. Four eyes laughed softly and said, "We were going to have lunch before going to the city. You can join us if you want."

The boys, excluding the ones we just met with, all cheered. I laughed and shook my head. 'Do they always act like this?' I wondered.

**(Very small time skip; Still Eden's POV)**

We all sat in a semi-circle, semi-square formation under the jungle trees. Adam and Jason flanked me on either side. Four eyes had gone up into the tree house to get more food. Then apples, bread, and steak had been passed around. Now we all sat eating and engaging in quiet conversations. I kept glancing at Mitch and Jerome, who were talking about raw fish. Having noticed my glances Mitch asked, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "You two are weird."

Jerome then shouted, "Raw fish is awesome and far better than that other vile creature!"

Confused, I looked at Adam for an explanation. "They don't like cooked fish."

I nodded in understanding before finishing my lunch. We sat there talking for a while once we had all eaten. That is when four eyes said, "I don't think we've met properly yet."

I grinned. "Neither do I. I'm Eden." I pointed at Adam before continuing. "He's my cousin."

"I'm CaptainSparklez but you can call me Jordan." Four eyes, now dubbed Jordan, returned.

Then sunglasses said, "My name's Bodil."

"I'm xRpMx13 or Ryan!" shouted batman.

Last but not least the sorcerer said, "I'm Seto."

**A/N: Just in case your confused by my temporary nicknames. Sunglasses is Bodil. Four eyes is CaptainSparklez. Batman is Ryan. And sorcerer is Setosorcerer. **

***I have no clue if this is true or not. I just kinda made it up.**


	5. Secrets Of The Past

**A/N: Happy belated Halloween peoples. So yeah my Halloween was fun. I went trick or treating with my friends. They were dressed as a witch and an Indian while I was Steve. Yes I mean Steve from minecraft. It was awesome. So anyway here's chapter 5. It's only about 1,400 words longer than all my other chapters. So that's a good thing but uh… I have a feeling some of you may hate me by the end… Wait What!?O.o Forget what I just said and read. Read my peoples. Wow I just noticed how weird that sounds…XP**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes and if they are ooc. Wait how can real people be ooc? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Jason's POV**

Eden's gaze shifted between Seto, Jordan, and Ryan before landing on Bodil. Softly she asked, "Are you the same Bodil that makes parkour maps?"

Bodil smiled and replied, "Yes! I'm guessing you've been on one before."

She nodded. "Mmhmm. I used to go on them all the time when I was younger. I haven't had a chance to go on one in the past few years thou."

I laughed and said, "That might be a good thing, now all his maps are full of trolls."

Eden looked at Sky. "Oh, really!? That must be interesting especially if this idiot attempts them."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Sky shouted. "I just hate cactus and ladder parkour and Bodil likes adding them to every map just to annoy me!"

"At least it works," Bodil said laughing. Everyone joined in.

There were a few moments of silence after we stopped laughing. The silence was broken by Eden. "You know it was on one of your maps that Aden and I first called Adam, Sky."

"Really? That must have been interesting." Bodil stated surprised. We all looked at Eden as if willing her to tell the story. However Sky just stared at her confused.

"Oh come on _Sky_, don't tell me you can't remember it." Eden said giving a fake gasp. "It was that one we _always_ went on. You know, the one completely made of _gold_."

"It's budder!" Sky shouted.

Eden smirked and continued as if he hadn't said a thing. "And we found enchanted _gold_ armor and swords. You and Aden would always end up battling each other. Then there was that one time I beat you both with an OP enchanted _gold_ axe that I found along with a _go_… Urgh! I can't do this anymore!" She suddenly shouted shaking her head in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

She groaned and pointed her thumb at Sky. "I've known this idiot for fifteen years. After a while his morals get drilled into your head. Especially when he's always correcting you whenever you say the g-word. It's weird… And kind of annoying!"

We all laughed silently agreeing with what she had said.

"Wait! You've known each other for _fifteen years_!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Unfortunately," Sky groaned.

Eden laughed and said, "Yup! We grew up together."

"How old are you!?" Mitch cried out.

"It's rude to ask a girl her age." Eden stated suddenly serious. Mitch looked at the ground, cheeks turning red with shame. She giggled and said, "I was only kidding, geez. I'm five years younger than Adam. So I'm fifteen."

Everyone laughed as Mitch blushed again but this time in embarrassment. Then Jerome said, "Wait, How old is Adam then?"

Eden laughed harder and said, "What you can't add!?"

We all laughed again as Sky stated, "I'm twenty." He then looked at the sky. "We should leave soon if we want to make it to the city before nightfall." I followed his gaze and noticed that we have about five hours until nightfall. 'Holy crap! We got here around noon. Have we really been sitting here for three hours!?' Sighing I stood up, everyone else followed suit. Then we all walked toward the city.

We were still talking and goofing off when we got to the city about three and a half hours later. As we walked to Ian's house Eden once again grabbed Sky's arm. Once we found the right house Sky knocked on the door. We waited a few minutes but there was no reply. That's when I spoke up and said, "They might be at Sky Army's base."

"They?" Jordan questioned. Both he and Bodil had equally confused faces.

Eden giggled and said, "You two don't come here very often do you?" They both shook their heads. "That's okay I don't go to cities that much either."

To ease their confusion I explained, "Someone griefed Ant's house, so he's been staying with Ian." They both nodded in understanding. I looked at Sky. "So are we heading to the base?"

"Yeah, it's our best bet," he replied. We then started for the center of the city where the large butter building is located. Once inside, we headed straight for the guard room. Several people greeted us as we went by. We politely said hi before continuing on our way. The guard room is the highest room in the base. From here you can see all of Craft City, including the iron walls and gates that defend it. The floor, the roof, and the corners of the guard room are made of butter blocks, while the walls themselves are made of glass panes. Every week sixteen people are selected to take 3 hour shifts and watch over the city. **(A/n: I am having issues explaining this. So basically, there are two people on each shift. They have one shift that lasts three hours every day for seven days. Then different recruits take the next week.)** They make sure that no hostile mobs (such as creepers, zombies, skeletons, enderman, and squids) attack the city. If they see a group of mobs approaching the iron wall, they pull a lever on the floor that sets of an alarm and alerts everyone in the base.* However there are some flaws with this system. One being that there are some places you can't see from the guard room. The other is that you can't here the alarm from the meeting room.

Once we reached the stairs leading up to the guard room, Sky turned to us and said, "You can wait here if you want." He then disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes passed by before Eden started to hum softly. About thirty seconds later, she started to sing.

Half way through her song Sky came down the stairs followed by two others. The two following Sky continued past him, when he stopped in the middle of the stairs and stared at Eden in shock.

**Sky's POV**

"You can wait here if you want," I said before going up the stairs**. **In the guard room stood four recruits. I easily recognized them as Derick, Zack, Angel, and Moca. By the looks of it they are in the middle of changing shifts.

Angel looked at me as I walked further into the room. "Commander Sky you're back!"

I gave a small nod before asking, "Has anything happened since I left?"

Zack answered, "No, not even a single sighting of a squid."

I sighed partly in relief and partly in confusion. 'I'm glad nothing happened but at the same time I wish something had. There hasn't been a single problem concerning the squids in over a week. Normally this would be a good thing but I can't help but wonder what they're planning…' My thoughts trailed off as Moca quietly asked, "What do you think this could mean sir?"

"I don't know," I replied sullenly.

Derick then shouted, "It means they're a bunch of cowards that are scared to face us."

Zack shook his head. "They must be planning something." Angel and Moca nodded in agreement.

I sighed again and said, "We'll figure that out later. For now just keep watching over the city." I then turned and looked out over the city. The view from up here is amazing. It's hard not to look at it every time you come up here. After a few moments I turned back to the recruits and asked, "Have any of you seen Antvenom or Ssundee?"

They all shook their heads except for Moca who said, "Last time I saw them they were in the cafeteria."

I nodded in thanks before saying, "Whoever doesn't have a shift now could you find them and tell'em to meet me in the meeting room." Without waiting for a reply I went back down the stairs. Angel and Moca followed me. Half way down the stairs I stopped and stared at Eden, having heard her singing a familiar song. The two female recruits continued past me, most likely headed for the cafeteria. Just as I Eden finished singing I remembered what song it is. The song she sang is the one Aden always used to sing, Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park. Eden blushed having realized that everyone is staring at her. She looked at the ground and nervously rubbed her arm.

"That was amazing," Jordan whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement and Eden turned an even darker shade of red.

Attempting to get the attention off of her I said, "Ian and Ant will meet us in the meeting room." I went down the rest of the stairs and headed towards the said room. They all trailed behind me talking about Eden's singing. Eden ran forward and grabbed my arm again. I smiled softly and placed my hand over one of hers.

We had just sat down at the large table in the meeting room when Ian and Ant entered.

"Great now that we're all here we can get this done and over with." I stated as the two new arrivals sat down. "First things first,** Eden this is Antvenom, Ant, and Ssundee, Ian. Ant and Ian this is Eden, the most annoying cousin in the world."

Eden snorted. "Oh, thanks for that. I think I'll take it as a compliment."

I grinned. "It's revenge for earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she looked at Ian and Ant and gave them a small wave. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," They both replied.

Nervously I started to speak again. "So um… the other night some of you asked what happened to Eden's brother, Aden. But that also goes into why I started Sky Army. I thought it would be easier if Eden and I only had to explain it once…" I trailed off unsure of what to say. Eden sat next to me fidgeting slightly. I looked around at everyone and they all nodded, willing me to continue. I took a deep, shaky breath before I spoke. "It all started five years ago. We lived in a small village. The closest city was at least a day's travel away. Aden and I had been messing around on a parkour map. Normally Eden would be with us but she went to the city with her mother."

Eden cut me off softly mumbling, "It's kind of ironic how the one day the three of weren't together was the day everything went to the Nether."

_**Flashback (3**__**rd**__** person POV)**_

_ Adam stood staring at the gap between the blocks he is standing on and the blocks just ahead of him._

_ "Come on Adam, It's not that bad," exclaimed a small black haired ten year old boy as he nimbly jumped in front of the frozen teen. The young boy wore dark blue jeans, a black belt, a navy blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and sunglasses identical to Eden's but with a blue design. Around his neck hung a butter amulet with an amethyst crystal in the middle and clipped to his belt is a navy blue sword with edges coated with butter._

_ "Yeah, yeah," Adam mumbled, rolling his eyes. He backed to the edge of the blocks before sprint jumping the gap. He landed safely on the other side._

"_See what did I tell you," the boy teased lightly._

"_Oh shut up Aden, you just got lucky," Adam retorted as Aden laughed._

_Meanwhile in a forest not far from the small village the two boys called home, Eden walked next to a tall woman clothed in light blue jeans and a bright pink shirt. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as her soft hazel eyes gazed lovingly at the petite ten year old in front of her. Eden looked back at the women. "Mommy, are we almost to the village yet?"_

_Her mother laughed softly. "Yes, we're almost there."_

"_Yes," the young girl cheered in excitement running ahead of her mother._

_Half an hour later the village came in view. Eden's mother gasped. Some of the plain wooden buildings were on fire and squids were everywhere killing the poor villagers. She grabbed her daughter's hand. Together they ran through the destruction towards the house she shared with her sister and her family. Running into the house the young women frantically called out, "Cassandra, Brian, Ericson!"_

_A woman dressed in light blue jeans and a lime green shirt came down the stairs. "Erin! Eden! Thank Notch, you two are okay!"_

"_Cass, what the Nether is going on?" Eden's mother, Erin, questioned._

_Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen Ericson since last night and Brain went to find Aden and Adam over an hour ago!"_

_Eden suddenly ran out the door having remembered what parkour map her brother said they would be on. Erin shouted after her, "Eden!" She ran after her daughter but lost sight of her in the chaos._

_Eden continued running for about ten minutes before she found the entrance to the map. Quickly she parkoured as best she could in order to catch up to the boys. A few minutes later she saw them. "Adam, Aden!" She shouted frantically trying to reach them. They stopped to wait for her. A look of horror crossed Eden's face as a squid appeared behind the two boys. "Look out! Behind you!" She shouted but she was too late. The squid grabbed Aden from behind, unclipping the sword on his belt in the process and dragged him off the block platform and into the water below. Aden yelped in surprise and Adam desperately tried to grab him but only succeeded in grabbing his amulet which broke from the strain. Adam collapsed onto his knees as Aden was dragged under the water. By now Eden had reached were her twin had been moments ago. Desperate to find the boy she went to jump into the water but she was held back by her cousin. "Let me go! I have to save him!" The girl cried out, tears forming in her eyes._

_Adam pulled her into a hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm sorry but it's too late. He's gone."_

"_No! He can't be!" She struggled in his embrace. After a while she gave up, crying hysterically. _

_Adam gently rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms. He stood up with Eden in his arms. He picked up Aden's sword and amulet before looking into the water below and whispering, "I'm sorry Aden." Then he sullenly turned and headed backwards through the map and toward the devastated village._

_**End Flashback**_

**Eden's POV**

"At lot of people died that day…" Adam continued, his hand gripping the amulet around his neck. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "…and four of them were people closest to me. But one of their graves was empty." At this point he gave up as tears gently started flowing down his face. He let go of the amulet to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Knowing that the empty grave he spoke of is Aden's, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "He isn't dead."

"No offense or anything," Ty started cautiously. "But if he was dragged under by the squid and he didn't resurface, he's dead."

I shook my head in denial before hesitantly saying, "It's… It's impossible for… for either of us to drown."

Adam looked at me confused along with everyone else. Then Seto simply asked, "Why?"

I took a deep breath and looked directly at Adam. "I'm sorry we never told you this before…" I trailed off thinking of how to say the next part. "Aden and I we… we're only half human. Our other half gives us the ability to… to breathe underwater. It's also why we always were sunglasses… They hide the physical traits we get from our other half."

Everyone took it surprisingly well. The only thing Adam wanted to know was the one I didn't want to tell him. He asked, "What is your other half?"

I tensed slightly and looked at the ground. It was a force of habit to avoid looking at anything when I'm scared. Shakily I said, "I-I'll tell you when I'm re-ready too but for now I'd prefer not to say."

"That's fine," Adam said softly.

I looked up again and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Then Jordan spoke up from across the table. "Who are the four you spoke of, other than Aden?"

I sent him a grateful look for changing the subject as Adam replied, "My parents and Eden's mom."

Jerome then asked me, "What about your dad?"

"He still alive," I said trying to keep any bitterness toward my father out of my voice. "I've been living with him for the past five years."

"Does he know you're here?" Mitch asked the billion dollar question.

I bit my lip and replied with a soft, "No."

"Then shouldn't you go back soon or at least tell him you're here. He must be worried." Jordan said concerned.

I had to stop myself from laughing at his last statement. My father worried that's something else that's impossible. Instead I stuck with shaking my head no and saying, "I don't want too."

"But Eden," Adam started before I cut him off.

"I spent the last five years planning my escape from that Nether! And now that I'm finally free you want to send me back!" I shouted standing up.

Everyone stared at me stunned by my outburst. I froze as Jason tentatively asked, "Eden, does your father abuse you?"

"What the Nether are you talking about Jason!?" Adam exclaimed.

I bit my lip harder as I looked at the ground again and quietly asked, "How did you know?"

Adam looked at me surprised as Jason explained his reasoning. "The first time we met you were afraid to even look at me and you always seemed to flinch when I moved. I've also noticed that since then to now there has always been a hint of fear in your eyes. That and some of your scars aren't natural. They aren't wounds you can get from PVP fights or mobs."

I stared at him in shock. "So I'm guessing you know about _that_ too." He nodded his head knowing _that_ means me cutting myself.

Then Adam finally spoke up and said, "Eden is what he said true!?"

"Yes" I replied softly. "I've spent the last five years being abused by my father and planning an escape from the Nether he made my life." By this point tears were falling down my face and I was starting to break down. "Please don't make me go back. Please I can't take it anymore." I sank to the floor shaking violently and crying hysterically. Moments later I felt Adam's warm arms wrap around me.

He whispered, "I won't. I promise I'll never make you go back there." I nodded my head and leaned into his embrace trying to calm down.

A few minutes later I had stopped crying but I was still leaning on Adam for comfort. The others had migrated to the other side of the room and were talking amongst themselves. I sighed before I shakily stood up with Adam's help. Almost immediately after we are both standing someone bursts through the door shouting, "Commander Sky the squids are trying to break through the northern wall."

Everyone put on butter armor before racing out the door. I followed behind Adam as we ran through the city. He came to a halt by a huge iron gate. On the other side I could see people, most likely members of the Sky Army fighting against a bunch of squids. The others ran past us and joined the fight. Adam looked at me and said, "Eden, please stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded in understanding and he ran off to join the others.

As I watched my cousin and his friends fight the squids my anger slowly started to rise. I was angry with the squids for hurting my family and friends both in the past and now. My anger toward my father fueling it even more. I was beyond mad or angry, I was pissed. I drew my brother's sword that was clipped to my belt. I walked through the gate. The hand that wasn't holding the sword, reached up towards my sunglasses. Rage overflowing inside me I ripped of my sunglasses and shouted...

**A/N: For those confused by all the names in the flashback: Cassandra(Cass) and Brain are Sky's parents, while Ericson and Erin are Eden's and Aden's. As for the cliffhanger… I have nothing to say about it.**

***I borrowed the alarm thing from tekkit.**

****Have you ever noticed how this sounds better when you say it then when you read/write it.**


End file.
